This is the Summer of love
by Pinkside
Summary: It was a Beautiful Night they all sat on a campfire and were ready for the time of their lives. Phineas sat next to Isabella.


_**Big Beach Song contest**_

_**On Saturday at 18.00 o 'clock!**_

_**The Winner becomes a check about 500$!**_

**At Isabella's**

"You really think it could work?" asked Isabella unsure.

"Yes. Don't worry it will work!" said Gretchen very sure.

There was a knock at the door. A male voice was heard.

"May I come in?" asked the male voice

"Yes, you may Ferb!" replied Gretchen

"Hello at all. Here is the Anti-gravity machine you have asked for and I have here the button for your show."

"Thank you very much Ferb! It's still a secret for you-know -who-I- mean?"

"Yes he has no clue!" winked Ferb to Isabella.

All of them could be sure that Ferb wouldn't make a mistake. He, so the Former Fireside Girls, wished so much that Isabella and Phineas finally become a couple.

**Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher's**

Phineas thought..._I've tried .I really tried but my thoughts are always at her. She is my best Friend since forever beside Ferb. Since a while I wished more than this. Why is she so enchanting?_

_What if she doesn't like me in the same manner like I do? She could think that I'm crazy and our friendship is destroyed. Ahhhh...I really hope that she feel the same way. I..I must speak to someone, asked for advice. Were on earth is Ferb? Ohh and where is Perry?_

**Again at Isabella's**

"Only one Hour left before we must on our way!"

"Ok Ferb. Remember our plan and now please get out of here!"

"No problem. I will look at the philanderer!" and with this Ferb was gone.

(Wow Ferb spoke already 4 full sentences and this is still the beginning. ^^)

There Ferb left Isabella's room, the former Fireside Girls set to work on Isabella for her big show.

Katie and Holly make her Hair, Milly and Ginger make up, Gretchen searched for something hot to wear and Addison was busy to build up Isabella. The Time goes by and the Young women must go to the Beach.

**Back to the Boys**

Phineas was busy to find his beloved Step-Brother. He searched everywhere at the house but no sign of him. He asked their parents if they saw him but they don't. Before he could call his now 24 years old sister saw Phineas his brother come from the Backyard gate.

"Hey Bro'! Where have you been? I am searching for you a little while!"

"Walking!" Ferb couldn't tell 'Phineas the truth because the whole plan were destroyed.

"Ok. Look Ferb I have something on my mind and I wanna talk to anybody about this and I mean with anybody you brother of mine.

"No problem. Let us go for a walk!"

"Umm Bro' didn't you already?"

"How do you say, I am the man of action, so come on!"

Ferb knew very well which topic it was: Phineas' feelings for Isabella.

" Good evening Danville!" said a Presenter."Are you ready for the Big Beach Song Contest?"

The crowd cheered.

**Again at the Boys**

"You know Ferb. Since a while I have some Interests on this special Girl. I have no idea if she could like me back in the same manner and anyway she is always on my mind. She is so wow.

She could be the perfect Girlfriend for me. Then Phineas zoned out for a little while.

Ferb noticed this and took his chance to direct him further to the Beach.

He Thought..._Perfect it runs like we planed it!_

The Flynn-Fletcher-Brothers were now near the Beach and they could hear the Music and the turmoil. Finally Phineas came back from his journey in Isabella-land back to reality.

"If you ask me...began Ferb and, I have a guess which Girl you adore, you should tell her your feelings for her!"

"You're right bro'! I must talk to her..Umm Ferb Who do you guess it is?"

"Isabella!"

"Uff..Was it so obvious?

Ferb thought a little bit "Yes, yes it was!"

Now was Isabella's time on stage. The Boys were there in time. Phineas couldn't trust his eyes. He saw Isabella on stage and man she looked really hot. He had to be careful that his eyes don't plop out or his Nose bleed. His jaw was nearly the ground. Ferb chuckled lightly and helped his Brother to fix it. Isabella was very determinate to make her longtime chruch and best Friend notice her and to show him that she is now a young woman ,that they could be more than best Friends.

The Music began and Isabella began to sing.

_This is the summer of love_

_I feel my heart is dancing_

_If you wanna dance with me _

_Get ready there's a party tonight_

_We gonna dance so free_

_Let's do it for the very first time_

And his Jaw met the ground again

_You better wake up wake up _

_The party's gonna take up _

_We living for a Saturday night_

Isabella showed exactly to Phineas

_All the girls on the floor_

_Are you ready for the time of your life?_

_This is the summer of love_

The former Fireside Girls appeared on stage and dace with Isabella

_I feel my heart is dancing_

_Summer of love_

_It makes me feel alive_

_Keep rocking rocking you body_

_rocking rocking the party_

_rocking rock everybody_

_Welcome to the summer of love_

_And makes us feel alive_

Phineas noticed that Isabella looked often at him so like she would only sing it for him

(Which she did but he didn't know this^^)

_I need a thrill of ecstasy_

_So Dj come and give us a ride_

_We're losing gravity_

This was the Keyword for Ferb he pushed the button and Isabella and the girls on stage lost their gravity

_The party is about to ignite_

Now the girls went to the crowd. Isabella past Phineas and Ferb and looked into Phineas blue eyes and he in Isabella's.

_All the boys on the floor_

_Are you ready for the time of your life_

_Summer of love_

Isabella sung this directly to Phineas and made her way back to the stage. He could feel his Heart towards his chest.

_This is the summer of love_

The song ended and the crowd cheered more than ever. Isabella was relieved that it was over now and hoped that he got it now and more than this.

Now it was Time for the Final result of this Song Contest.

"Lady's and Gentleman the winner of this Big Beach Song Contest and new owner on 500$ is...Isabella Gracia-Shapiro!" said the Presenter.

The crowd cheered again.

Isabella and her Friends made their way on stage. They were so happy and Isabella looked to Phineas again. He smiled wide and gave her thumbs up.

Now was time for the after show Party. The sun set down and change her place with the Moon.

It was a Beautiful Night they all sat on a campfire and were ready for the time of their lives.

Phineas sat next to Isabella. He thought about everything what happen this day and most of all about the song Isabella sung. He thought..._Maybe she feels the same but I will never know it when I don't ask her. I'm ready I will ask her and I will tell her my feelings._

Isabella noticed that Phineas was very quite foe a while but then...

"Izzy wanna go for a walk?"

Isabella smiled "I'd love to"

Phineas offered Isabella his Hand and they walked the beach along. Still Hand in Hand and no one of them wanted to let go. Sure they both blushed very,very,very deep but it was Night and none of the noticed it.

"Izzy. Today on Stage...Y- you was amazing! I already knew that you can sing but I had no clue that you can dance like this! said Phineas.

Isabella was Happy that he liked it.

"Thank you Phin! You don't know how much it means to me!"

"No I don't know _how_ much it means to you!" and at this Phineas pulled Isabella close to him. They could feel the heartbeat from each other. They felt the magical power of attraction and with no doubt or even hesitate they shared their first Kiss.

It was like a Firework, but not a normal, it was like one of this Fireworks which Phineas and Ferb made. Such a tingling feeling was new for both and it was amazing.

After a moment that seems like an eternity they booked up to get some air.

"Wow. You're a really great Kisser, Phineas!"

"Same could I say to you!"

What no one expected of them was both said in Union:"I love you!"

Both were so happy to hear this from the other they couldn't even describe it.

They hugged each other and Isabella was so excited that they fell on the warm Sand.

They look in their eyes and kissed once more.

This couldn't be better for them.


End file.
